Why him?
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Why him? Why a young boy instead of a prince? Why was he here first? Why was he so nice? Why does my heart looking at him with someone else? Why do I get butterflies talking to him? Why is he gone? Why can't I see him again? Marth x Ness


Why him? It was a simple question that can be answered in ten words or less. Was there any reason why he was there and not him? He had always contemplated why they decided to have a young child instead of a prince that saved his country in the tournament. It bothered him, ate at him night after night, and even when he was invited to the next those strange dotted eyes always intimidated him.

The boy was lovely to say the least, young, smart, brave, and cute. Everybody thought that, even him who realized that he was jealous of it the entire time. A red hat that had always adorn him, the way it would fall off on occasion and reveal the messy black hair he tried oh so desperately to hide, Marth had always despised it and yet loved it.

A psychic boy, endowed with intelligence and gift with power. It was the same as he, the Emblem Prince was it not? The only difference, even as time went on Marth had ended up a crying rage inducing mess while Ness, a boy who cried over not hearing his mother's voice, had always been able to endure the hardship with his friends. Everybody praised Marth for saving Akaneia while very few knew that Ness had saved the whole world. With all that praise, shouldn't the Emblem Prince feel better about himself?

Marth remembered the first tournament he was invited to, it was called Melee. That's when he first met the boy. His eyes burned and his heart crumpled when he laid eyes on him, it hurt so much that he refused to talk to anybody, including the other Fire Emblem representative Roy. It wasn't until Ness talked to him that he opened up more. Ness told him a story about a young boy who was destined to save everybody and how that pressure scared him. How he had to leave his mom behind and how he had to fight monsters. But, he told him how the boy was able to meet new friends and destroy an evil alien with the help of love.

Marth was touched by the story, going so far as to cry about it. When Ness told him that he was that same boy Marth felt guilt sink in and one other. He felt love for him.

At first, Ness was the only person Marth would ever talk to, train with, or team up with. Even with the seething anger and jealously, Marth felt so dependent on the boy. Ness ended up teaching him how to open up to others, which he did. This made Marth even more angry, '_Stop acting like you're better than me!_' Marth stormed away, leaving Ness heartbroken. It was at that time Marth realized, I can't live without him.

When the third tournament started, both games gained a new representative. Marth had Ike and Ness had Lucas. It was hard for Marth to talk to the reserved Ike, the only things he can say to him are 'hi' and 'bye'. For Ness, it was easy for him to the shy, traumatized Lucas. Just like Marth, Ness was able to open him up so easily. Watching them, Marth couldn't help but feel even more jealous and angry. Eventually, Ness was able to get to Ike too. In his mind, Marth exploded.

There was a time, Marth remembered, known as the Subspace Emissary. Everybody, save for a few, were thrown into different parts of the world. Marth was in a part which looked so homely to him. It was a dilapidated castle filled with monsters. Marth figured this would be his chance to show Ness who he really is. After adventuring with Ike and Meta Knight, they came across a beast in the desert. They defeat the beast but it still stood, falling into a pit. That's when he met Lucas.

Lucas told him that Ness had been kidnapped by Wario. _Ha! Such a fool! I bet he's just crying and hoping that I would save him!_ The thoughts ran through Marth's mind like mad, burning a raging flame within. He was going to show Ness who's better.

He was joined by many different people, some more famous than others but no sign of Ness. Marth had that cunning smirk as Meta Knight set up a game plan to invade Subspace.

He woke up after taking a strange hit. Where was he? A dark purple world, he was embraced by the cold air and tightly wrapped arms. It was Ness. Ness had saved him. The reality of it struck hard and Marth pushed him away. Marth was supposed to save him, not the other way around. Angered, Marth ran away.

After the whole Subspace ordeal, Marth ended up trapping himself in his room, refusing to Brawl. Nobody was able to get to him not even Ness. Ness though, apologized, saying it was all his fault. Marth broke down at the door.

All he could remember after that was that Ness stuck by him no matter what. He could always rely on the somewhat tubby, yet adorable young boy to help him with anything and that was what he hated the most.

Because of Mother being over, Marth anticipated Lucas leaving, this means much more time with Ness although at the same time this means that Ness would probably leave him. As the days went on with no sign of Ness, Marth began to panic. For him, he had two others join him, Robin and Lucina. Two of them... They could kick one off for Ness right? One doesn't need to stay here, Ness does.

Everybody saw Marth as he slowly crumpled away into nothing, occasionally breaking down into tears. _Damn that Ness, how dare he leave me!? What a coward, he probably didn't accept the invite..._ Marth tried to find more and more excuses but eventually it was just repeat. Marth didn't want to give up hope that he'd see that smiling face again.

Three days before the tournament started, was it too late to ask to withdraw? Marth had walked around the mansion looking for Master Hand, a resignation in hand. There was no point unless Ness was here to watch... Why him? Why him out of all people to leave, to make Marth feel this way? Marth saw Master Hand downstairs along with most other smashers, all crowded around the door. Marth wasn't all that curious as to what it was, but he wanted to believe it was Ness. He ran past the crowd and up front.

It was Ness.

Marth became uncontrollable and grabbed Ness, pulling him into a tight embrace. Behind Ness's back he ripped the resignation and threw it on the floor. Ness laughed, asking Marth if he really was worried on whether he would come back or not. Marth nodded, calling him stupid, and then separated himself from Ness. Marth looked into Ness's eyes, Ness could see the tears drip down Marth's face.

"Why you?"

Marth pressed his lips against Ness's, causing a gasp from everybody including Ness. At first Ness was shocked but quickly got over it. Ness kissed back, holding onto Marth's back. Marth pushed his body forward, trying to push Ness onto the wall. As a tongue slipped, Ness pushed away.

"Why? Why you?"

"I guess I'm just that lucky..."

Why him? A question that can be answered in ten words or less. Was that a good enough answer.

"I don't get it... I've hated and yet loved you this entire time... Why is that...?"

"It just happens, feelings can't be controlled..."

Another kiss, simple this time.

"I was actually in love with you this entire time though. There's something about you, that strong, yet weak... scared but beautiful... Ahaha... I sound crazy don't I?"

Marth shook his head. Never.

"Love me, please!"

A kiss on the cheek.

"I will always love you. And I will be by your side forever."

Marth still didn't get it. Why him? He was so curious and yet for the answer to be given by him... The one who made him ask... He answered it like it was nothing. Why was he like this? Why could he do things that he can't? Oh well, Marth no longer cared. Those years of asking were gone. He was satisfied with the result and that's all that mattered.

...

**AN: So, I kind of want to be a MarthxNess shipper... Before you say anything Marth is 16 and Ness is 13 so it's only a three year difference! Yes I know about Paula and Caeda but shush! Hope you liked it and yes I know, it's confusing as hell it was just me doing my usual typing away. This is basically my way of a last hype resort for the next chapter of Thousand Years Melody. Oh yeah, the story is close to an end! Isn't that exciting?**


End file.
